


Damage Caused

by fireweed15



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireweed15/pseuds/fireweed15
Summary: Even a mindless creature like the undead can cause devastating damage.





	Damage Caused

It was supposed to be a simple retrieval-- in and out, clear out the undead and bring back the holy artifacts. A four man party-- the cleric of Athena Eltoris and the paladin of Tyr Torin, accompanied by Jonah, whose nimble fingers would be well suited to retrieving the artifacts themselves and Taz'vroth to provide the extra muscle-- should have been more than enough. 

Should have been.

"That should be all of them," Taz'vroth pronounced, kicking one of the finally dead undead in the ribs. 

"We're missing one," Torin said, the flames from his sword dancing on the cavern walls. 

"He's right," Eltoris agreed, fingers flexing around the handle of his mace. "There was six when they attacked and there's only--" 

A dull thud and strangled cry cut through the air like a blade. All three turned sharply in time to see the last zombie standing over Jonah, who dropped to the ground like a sack of wet sand. 

"Jonah!" Eltoris dropped the mace, its holy glow going out like a snuffed candle as he rushed the scene. The creature snarled viciously at his approach, swiping at him with a rotting hand as he stood over Jonah's prone form. 

Now or never-- he seized the zombie by the wrist, hissing the incantation to Athena to inflict wounds. The creature shrieked as deep lacerations, glowing with holy golden light, appeared on its body before the damage eviscerated it into nothing. 

The cave was silent, save for the sound of heavy, rushing footfalls as Taz'vroth and Torin surged forward. "Is he dead?" Taz'vroth asked.

Eltoris leaned down, his ear next to Jonah's mouth. His breathing was faint, but undeniable. "He's alive, but barely." 

"The artifacts?" Torin asked. 

Part of Eltoris wanted to snap at him-- Damn the artifacts, a man was dying! All the same, he picked up Jonah's pack and opened it. "All accounted for," he confirmed. 

Torin turned his attentions to Taz'vroth. "Take him and Ell outside," he commanded. "Ell will stabilize him and once I cleanse this place of its lingering evil--" An expression that could have only been a shudder of revulsion passed over his draconic features-- "we'll return to the inn for the night. We return to Waterdeep tomorrow." 

Despite cringing internally at being addressed as if he were a child, Eltoris nodded in understanding before standing and stepping back, allowing Taz'vroth to pick up Jonah and all but cradle him as they ventured out of the cave and into the soft, dewy grass beyond it. He sat down in the lee of a large boulder, gesturing for Taz'vroth to bring the rogue closer. He drew Jonah, still unconscious, half into his lap before laying a hand on his chest. "Great-hearted overseer, daughter of Zeus, hold your hands above your child Jonah, Pallas Athena," he murmured. 

The magic in his hands warmed and tingled as his prayer was answered, and Jonah's breathing became less strained. He wilted in relief, leaning back against the stone before glancing up at Taz'vroth and extending his hand. "I can heal you too." 

Taz'vroth shook his head. "I'm fine-- they only got a couple swings," he said. "Focus on Jonah." 

Eltoris didn't need telling twice. 

* * *

After paying a few coins to send a messenger raven back to Hero's Nest, Eltoris opted out of spending time at the bar this evening, and was left to his own devices by his Dragonborn companions. Instead, he pulled a low stool over to Jonah's bedside to keep vigil. He kept his head bent over letters and reports from the temples in Waterdeep, assessing their needs and how to help the less fortunate there, glancing up and looking Jonah over and checking his breathing every so often. 

His eyelids were beginning to grow heavy when a faint groan and stirring in the bed roused him. "Jonah?" he murmured, laying the missives aside and taking the human's hand in his. 

Jonah groaned, his eyes opening slowly. "Where 'm I?" he mumbled. "Ell?" 

Praise blessed Athena, he never thought he'd be happier to hear Jonah say his name...! "Back at the inn," Eltoris soothed, standing and disappearing long enough to pull a waterskin from his bag. "Here-- can you sit up?" 

Moving slowly, Jonah sat up and accepted the waterskin from Eltoris' fretful hands. "Feels like something fucking clotheslined me," he muttered. 

"One of the zombies..." Eltoris cut himself off, unable to bring himself to say it out loud. "We were worried-- you were close to death for a few minutes." 

"Gonna take more than the undead to finish me off," Jonah groused. He started to joke, but stopped when he saw the pained expression on Eltoris' face. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

"We-- I almost lost you," he mumbled, wiping away tears with the heel of his hand. 

"Hey, c'mere." Jonah took Eltoris' hands, kissing them softly. "It really will take more than a few undead to make me leave you, my love." 

Eltoris managed a small laugh, kissing Jonah's calloused fingers in turn. "You promise?" 

He leaned forward, swallowing the lingering pain of his bruised chest, and pressed soft kisses to Eltoris' jaw and mouth. "I promise." 

**Author's Note:**

> I play three of these characters: Ell is my main, Taz is a backup I dual wield when not enough people show up, and Jonah is the end result of Ell needing a boyfriend and the party needing a rogue haha. I borrowed Torin without permission, lol sorry Chris


End file.
